


You've got company (Make sure you look your best)

by eloquent_hallucination



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of fashion talk, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Endgame ziam - Freeform, Fashion blogger!Liam, Fluff, Hate Sex, Have fun enjoying this, Insecure Zayn, Liam hates zayn, Louis and Harry are in a flirtationship, Louis and Harry are way too cute, M/M, Main ziam, Niall is best friends with Everyone but Zayn, Not really angsty, Recruiter!Louis, Smut, Supermodel!Harry, Supermodel!Zayn, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Tumblr blogger!Liam, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, dont read this, larry stylinson - Freeform, me and brit had fun time writing, side larry - Freeform, uni student!niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquent_hallucination/pseuds/eloquent_hallucination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short summary: Zayn is a model that everyone loves and Liam is a fashion blogger that loves to hate zayn. Louis,Harry and Niall are their mutual friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“…Everyone last week was perfectly stunning at the Michael Kors show. They all owned the runaway, especially one who goes by the name of Harry Styles. He is quite the model to be relatively new to the scene. I’ve tried to refrain from mentioning Malik on this entry but he was the closing model. I hardly agree that he should have been given the honor of closing out the show. I don’t believe was right because he isn’t the best in my opinion. Sad what do I know though, I’m just a blogger._

_-L”_

Liam leaned back in his chair and clicked the post button admiring the work he had just done and how it already had 20 notes. His followers were loyal to his reports, like they waited for Liam to analyze the recent fashion show. He was about to post some pictures of the show, but his phone began vibrating on the table in the living room where is left it the night before.

Liam quickly ran to get it before the caller hung up.

 

“Hello” He said into the phone not having time to check who was calling him.

“Li! Boy do I have a surprise for you” He heard his best friend Louis’ voice laced with sheer excitement.  
“Get yourself dressed in something nice a presentable. I’m coming over to pick you up at 6.” Liam furrowed his eyebrows.  
“What’s the surprise?” He asked, confused. He could practically see Louis rolling his eyes at his question.  

 

“Do you understand what the word surprise means or” he paused, “Just get ready and bring your phone and camera with you” Louis said to him before abruptly hanging up the phone.

Liam was utterly confused by the conversation. His friend knew his aversion to surprises so this unexpected but when Louis does surprise him they hardly ever turn out to be good. That thought scared him. He looked at the clock; it was 5:13 so that meant he had some time to get ready. Going to the closet he grabbed a pair of black slacks, white button up and a deep purple tie to add a bit of color. The shoes he decided to wear were his white low rise converse. They were more casual but fit the ensemble nicely.

 

Liam was in front of the mirror fixing his tie when he heard a loud knock at the front door. Poking his head out into the hall he yelled, “It’s open.”

 

“Li, where are you mate?” Louis asked while coming in the house. “Hallway bathroom,” he replied while finishing the tie.

 

“You know you do clean up pretty good Payno.” His friend mused leaning against the door frame. He was wearing some black skinny jeans, which happened to be his signature, and a red striped shirt and a navy blazer. He looked effortless even though Liam knew it probably took him more time to find something to wear than to fix his hair. Which was a long time. “You look good too, Lou. So are you going to tell me where we are going now?”

 

His friend shook his head widely, “Nope but we doing hurry we will be late,” clearly not giving anything away.  
“Oh fine,” Liam huffed, “I’m ready. Let’s go.” He grabbed his keys and camera and the two boys headed out the door for the car waiting for Louis and himself.

                                                                                                                     X-X

It took about 30 minute but as they were pulling up to the venue Liam realized where they going.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he gasped in utter shock and Louis just nodded to him before opening the door to get out. Liam sat there frozen in his spot. They were at an actually show, one like his often reviews. Now this was not his first show by any means but it is one that he had been wanting to attend for the better part of the year, Giorgio Armani.

 

“You just going to sit there or can we go in?” Liam quickly got out of the car and about tripped over himself. He caught himself before on the door before he embarrassed himself by falling flat on his face. He was normally a pretty graceful person he thought as he straightened himself up and brushed off the wrinkled in his pants. His brain was still working overtime to comprehend everything.  
“So here are our passes.” Louis handed Liam the pass designating “All Access” making Liam grin from ear to ear. He place it over his head where his camera lay ready to be used. “We can either watch the show from the audience or backstage, your choice Li.”

 

He thought for a moment before answering. “Would you hate to be backstage? I really want to see how this show runs.” His voice was small, clearly still in shock by what his best friend just pulled off for him.  
“Not a problem, just stay close to me. I know the best place to go since I helped this morning during the rehearsal.” Liam followed without saying a word. He saw so many familiar faces and a couple smiled and waved as he walked past. Since he had been to his fair share of shows he had been able to interview some of the models for his blog. Those posts were his readers’ favorite. There were a few new faces putting on clothes and quickly getting makeup and accessories on before the show started.

 

They made it to stage right where they could watch both the show and the models get ready without being in anyone’s way.

“Lou, this is seriously amazing. I mean how did you score this?” Louis laughed, “Do you forget who I work for? I mean I see most of these models on a daily basis plus Cowell is looking to get more into high fashion so here I am scouting the new talent.” He said and held his arms out. Liam laughed, “Well thanks for tagging me along, I don’t know how I can repay you for this. You know how much I’ve been wanting to see this show.”

 

“Yeah I remember you were depressed for a week when you couldn’t get the ticket. I had to drag you out of bed and make you shower.” Louis grimaced at that thought.  
“Anyway I got lucky that Cowell asked me to come away and gave me two passes. And who better to bring than my fashion blogger of a best friend.” Sometimes Liam questioned his friendship with Louis because of his crazy antics but today was not that day. He enveloped Louis in a tight hug, “Thank you so much.”

 

Liam took out his camera and started clicking pictures of anything and everything. He knew the more pictures he took the more he would have to choose from to put on his blog. He saw one of the new faces, Harry Styles. His unruly hair stood out among the sea of perfectly styled hair. Liam made sure to take a few pictures of him since he was quickly becoming a favorite of his readers. He was engaged in a particularly expressive conversation to another model though Liam could not tell who. His took pictures of the empty runway and the venue filling up. He heard someone backstage announce that models had 10 minutes until show time. He was nervous though he knew he was not the one about to walk down the catwalk in front of a thousand people all judging their every move.

 

He turned back around and saw that Styles was still talking but now he had a clear view of the person, Zayn Malik. Liam snarled in disgust.  
“What is your problem with him anyway?” Louis quirked an eyebrow at him waiting for him to answer. It was no secret to his friends and readers that Liam was not a fan of the infamous Zayn Malik. He did his best not to write about him unless absolutely necessary.

 

“He is just so full of himself. It is like he knows everyone will do what he says at the drop of a hat. I hate it.”  
Louis rolled his eyes, “He is just confident. You have to be in this business, if not it would eat you up within a week.” While his friend had a point it did not make him change his feeling toward the overly popular model.  
“Plus he isn’t even that good looking,” Liam added lowly.  
“Bullshit,” Louis commented immediately. “I bet you would love to be on the receiving end of anything he gave.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Liam glared at his friend. “He is not my type. I don’t like pretentious assholes.”

 

“1 minute people! Get in line!” yelled a tall brunette with a headpiece. She began calling out names to put everyone in order. Next the star of the show, Giorgio Armani walked out from stage left and introduced his show after giving a little lead up including his inspiration for the season. Liam took plenty of pictures and tried to remember everything he said for his post later. He was buzzing with so much excitement as the show began. It was a great Liam managed to take pictures of every model wearing every ensemble even Malik, against his better judgment. Once again Malik was the last model to walk the runway and Armani and the other models joined him at the end.

 

“That was great,” Louis exclaimed. “I think Cowell is going to have his work cut out for him. These new kids are great.”  
They waited until everyone was back stage before weaving around to talk to people. Like Louis had said he knew almost everyone there and introduced them to Liam. He got a few pictures with some and got an interview with a couple others. He was not sure which he wanted to post yet so he wanted to be over prepared.

Just then a dimpled smiled showed up in front of them,  
“Hello Lou.” Louis smiled and grabbed the man for a hug,  
“You did great Harold.” Confused did not ever begin to cover Liam’s emotions.  
“Wait what? Harold? Lou? What?” Both began to laugh.  
“Oh did I forget to mention I know Mr. Harry Styles?” Louis shot him a smug look his way.

 

“Yeah I think you forgot to mention that detail. I’m Liam by the way and somehow friends with this one here,” he held out his hand for Harry to shake. “Oh you’re Liam! I’ve heard a lot of about you.” Harry went past his hand and hugged him. He was unaware at how to respond but his brain quickly reminded him to hug the man back. “Lou talks about you often,” Harry said pulling back and nudging Louis which made him blush. Louis never blushes so red flags went flying.

“Is that right? I am scared to know what his has said about me.” Harry laughed, “All good, it has been all good.” He sighed in relief. “He said you ran a fashion blog and a popular one at that.” He blushed because he did not know Louis actually cared that much about his blog because he did mess with him more often than not about it.

 

“Yeah I do. My readers are going to love this post though, they really like you.” He smiled. He was telling the truth too. He never expected to be at one of the biggest shows of the season let alone talk to someone as new and up and coming as Harry Styles. “Well that is sweet. I didn’t think people really cared.” He seemed generally taken aback by what Liam had said. “Oh yeah they always like to comment about you. So,” Liam paused, “Would it be terribly unprofessional of me to ask for an interview even though we just met?”

 

Harry chuckled and smiled brightly, “Of course not! I would be honored, especially after all the good things Lou says about your blog. He says it is one of the best out there.” They talked for a couple of minutes about the show and how he was enjoying being so immersed in the fashion world. Louis had gone off to talk to a few other people leaving Liam alone with Harry to do the interview. Once he finished a few quick questions Liam could not help but ask, “So how exactly do you know my best friend?”

 

“Well one of my friends got me a job at Cowell’s and we literally ran into each other when I was trying to find where to go for a meeting. He helped me find Mr. Cowell’s office. So, yeah.” Liam nodded along, “I am going to get him for not telling me.”

“So how did the interview go,” Louis said making his way back over. “Good,” they chorused. “You and I are going to have a little chat later about all the friends you have,” Liam continued making Harry and himself laugh. Louis smiled and was about to say something until a pair of arms wrapped around Harry’s shoulders.

 

The arms were an olive shade and one of the arms had tattoos lining most of the skin. Liam instantly knew who it was. He remembered writing a post about how he felt bad for the makeup artist had to cover up all the tattoos that line Zayn Malik’s skin before he had a photo-shoot or was on the runway. “There my best friend is,” Zayn spoke making himself known to Harry. “I can’t help it you disappeared after the show to take all that makeup off your arms.”

 

Zayn weaseled his way around Harry so now the four boys stood facing each other in a small circle. Liam wanted to leave them. He no longer wanted to be a part of the conversation. “So what are we talking about here,” Zayn asked to no one in particular. “Nothing really,” Harry commented placing his arm over the shoulders of Zayn.

 

"I'm Zayn," he introduced himself to Liam and Louis. Liam wanted to leave right then. He did not want to be anywhere near one of the people he despised. But Harry started, "This is Louis and Liam," pointing to the boys respectively. Louis smiled and waved a small wave while Liam just stood there stoic. Zayn’s gaze shifted towards Liam. He noticed the chocolate hues looking over his face. They were nice he had to give him that. No, no he did not. Liam did not have to give Zayn anything.

 

"Hey Lou, ready to go yet? I've got things write," he said abruptly and turned his face away from Zayn. “Uh, I guess,” he responded hesitantly. “Well Harold it was nice to see you again and nice to meet you Zayn.”

 

“Yeah you too,” Zayn countered then added, “Nice to meet you too Liam.” He did not want to respond but Louis elbowed him in the ribs silently telling him to play nice. “Fine,” he grunted to his friend, “You too.” With that Liam and Louis walked towards the door.

 

“What was up with him,” Zayn said to Harry when the two were out of hearing range. “I don’t know. He was really friendly to me. I mean he even interviewed me for his blog. He seems pretty cool.” Zayn looked at Harry with a puzzled expression. “Blog? So he is a reporter type then?”

 

He shook his head. “No, he is some sort of fashion blogger. And Really good according to his friend Louis.”

 

“Oh okay. Well do you remember the name of the blog? Maybe we should check it out?” He questioned. He was curious about Liam to say the least. “Um yeah I think it was The Nova-something or other.”

 

Zayn paused, “The Nova Gentleman?”

 

“Oh my gosh that is it! How did you-wait why do you have that look on your face? Why is your face pale? What did I do?” He asked with wide eyes. The concern in his voice was evident. Zayn did not want to answer. He knew why Liam had looked at him with such contempt.

 

“That is the blog that hates me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How did you think you did today?” Harry asked Zayn as he took a sip of his coffee. Zayn was not paying any attention. All he could think of is reasons why Liam could hate him so much that he would leave so quickly. The two haven’t spoken to each other once and it looks like Liam hates Zayn with a burning passion.  Zayn`s head was rested on the table as he sulked. When people didn’t like him, they usually had a good reason not to. Liam doesn’t even know Zayn. It`s not like Liam could singlehandedly ruin his life and his career. It`s just Zayn never even got a chance to persuade him. He noticed the way he liked to talk to Harry and let’s face it, everyone loves Harry. His curly hair and his emerald green eyes, not only was he perfection in a human being. His personality was adorable; Sweet, nice and kind.  No wonder everyone likes Harry.

 

“Mate, you are getting your face dirty” Harry said to him, laughing slightly to pick up the mood. Zayn only shrugged and sighed. Harry could see he was visibly upset and he couldn’t understand why. Look at Zayn, 21 year old, the world of fashion is basically his bitch and he is here moping over a Fashion blogger that probably doesn’t know anything about him”

 

“Zayn, listen to me. Alright, pick your head up” He pushed Zayn`s head up with two fingers to face him, smiling softly. “It’s one blog. Yes that blog has many views but it is one blog and who are you?”

 

“Zayn Malik” He said mumbling, softly.

 

“Say it louder” Harry instructed

 

“I am Zayn Malik”

 

“Exactly, Zayn fricking Malik. Your cheekbones are sinful, you basically run the game. You are like the male Naomi Campbell. Everyone wants to be you, or be with you. Hell, I get myself thinking about being with you sometimes” Harry said; chuckling, Zayn smiling softly. He took a sip of his cold tea, looking at Harry to continue.

 

“So get your sulking butt off this chair and stop being so upset about it, it’s only Liam. One single person can’t do you any harm” He finished, Zayn bearing a warm smile. He wrapped an arm around Harry`s neck, hugging him tight

 

“I love you!” He was smiling wide. Harry was honestly the best person in the world, the one you want to call for a pick me up. He was the one who would stick by you, stick up for you and always be by your side no matter what. He would drop everything even if it was inconvenient for him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know! I’m amazing aren’t i?” He laughed, turning around and smiling at Zayn. Who in turn nodded, and let go of him.  He took a seat in his chair and sipped his cold tea, Harry pulling out his phone and unlocking it. Zayn watched him, Harry’s lips curling up into a smile. It was probably that Louis guy, the two of them text nonstop. Zayn was pretty sure Louis and Harry tried to hook up at least once. He sighed softly, now Harry was going to ignore him and keep texting Louis.

 

Who happens to be the best friend of the guy who hates every fibre of Zayn’s being?

It doesn’t hurt Zayn that much, _but it stings._  
  
Is Zayn really that boring? He does like to write and draw sometimes but other than that, he isn’t that exiting makes sense why that blog hates him; He’s not even that good of a model in the first place. He’s surprised every time he’s given the honour of closing the show; he barely has the looks to pass. His confidence is all manufactured if he’s being honest. His coworkers are way better than him.

 

Zayn watch his friend engage in a text, Harry had other friends, Friends who actually know how to behave in public unlike his. They almost caused him a show because they thought it would be fun to get drunk backstage. Reason why he hangs out with Harry often, he pretty sure Harry is his only true friend. Which is sad, but when you are famous. You never know who is truly there for you or who is there for your fame.

 

 _Do I even have any other talents than over thinking,_ Zayn questioned getting up and throwing his drink away. Harry didn’t even look up from his phone,  
  
 _Wow ok then_. Is Zayn really that insecure of himself that even minor things like his friend who forced him to come with him for a cuppa is texting the best friend of the guy who doesn’t like him gets him upset?

 

 _Yes…he is and he is quite afraid to admit._ “Ready to go?”

 

“Huh?” Zayn snapped out of his thoughts, Harry stood up with his bag on his shoulder. He had been immersed in self-loathing that he didn’t realize that Harry had stopped texting Louis (Or Lou as Harry calls him) and was ready to go.

 

He stood up and they both walked out, walking in comfortable salience. Only the cool, crisp wind of fall and the sound of the leaves crunching under their feet, making sounds as they walked. It was quite soothing and it gave Zayn time to relax and stop over thinking everything and making himself feel sorry.

 

***

 

They arrived home a few minutes later, Harry immediately flopping on to the couch. Zayn chuckled and pushed his feet off.

“Hey, that’s not nice” Harry said, wagging his finger at Zayn. Zayn laughed and turned on the tv, flipping it to a random show. They would probably talk about the fashion show later tonight on E!  And Zayn would stay up to watch everyone’s reaction. Being a model, what the critics think decide your future. They don’t say anything bad about Zayn of course because he “untouchable”.  
  
 _Quite ridiculous,_ he thinks as he watched Harry get up and walk to the kitchen. He pulled his laptop on to his lap, turning it on and going straight to Liam’s blog; The Nova Gentleman.

 

_“I had the pleasure today of going today to The Giorgio Armani show! But not only was I there, I was backstage. I met all the fabulous models such as THE HARRY STYLES; I even got an interview with him, which I will post later with all the other photos I took of the show and backstage. I also learned that even if the better model is there at the show, the honour of closing will always be Malik’s; which I never understand because he’s a cocky, selfish guy. But oh well, Zayn isn’t that great. Bye bye for now, will be posting later tonight!_

_-L”_

 

Zayn sighed softly, he needed to know why Liam didn’t like him and that way he could change whatever he is doing wrong. But he can’t even get the guy to talk to him, there’s no way Liam would even listen to one word Zayn would say to him.

 

“You could just send him an ask” Harry said, coming up behind him and passing him a Pepsi. Zayn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What’s an ask?” He questioned Harry, who sat on the couch beside him again, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“It’s like this thing where you go to their ask box like so” He told him, grabbing his laptop and clicking the link that said ask.

 

“Then you type in whatever you want to say, in your case you would type. ‘I hate Zayn Malik as well’. Knowing him, he’s probably give reasons why he hates you then you two could work from there” Harry said smiling and typing it in. Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not sure I want to do that. Kind of a lie don’t you think” Zayn replied. Harry only shrugged, and drank more of his drink.

 

“Well you could take my suggestion. Don’t forget to stay on anonymous. Once he knows it’s you. The whole plan is up” He advised, before getting up and walking upstairs. Zayn watched him leave, his mouse cursor hanging over the send button. He took a deep breath and Click!

He prays that Harry is right, just this once.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Getting messages was nothing new for Liam. On a daily basis he got anywhere from twenty to thirty messages, sometimes more if it was a particularly controversial post. He prides himself for answering all of his messages, even the anonymous ones. So that is where Liam found himself the morning after the fashion show, trying to catch up on two days’ worth of messages.

 

Halfway through the messages Liam spotted one that was very different than the others in his inbox. All it said was “I have Zayn Malik as well.” After last night the message was welcomed with open arms. It gave him a reason to vent his frustrations out after meeting the infamous Malik. Liam got up to grab his morning coffee before sitting down to reply.

 

“Glad I’m not alone in that department. I don’t see how he is so famous. He isn’t tall like most male models which I find weird that he got into the business at all. Not to mention he always acts like he is better than everyone. He is overly arrogant about his abilities. Sure he is not the ugliest model, but I don’t understand what makes him so special that he closes nearly every show he is in. –L”

 

He hit publish after proofreading the message. It took him around two hours to post the pictures from the night before and get to all the messages along with the incoming ones. He had quite a few disapproving ones about his Malik anon. He did is best not to talk about Malik but after last night and how he had just walked over trying to get into the conversation made him angry. Could he not see that Harry was talking to him? He could have very well waited until they were done talking. But no he just had to come over and assert himself in to the group.

 

Liam rolled his eyes at the thought of Malik. He was not happy to see his lean frame and olive arms covered with intricate ink patterns. Especially not the perfect quiff that made his sharp cheekbones stand out more. Liam huffed and got up from his desk, “No more thinking about him.” He walked into the kitchen and saw the time. It was a little after one which meant he still had most of the day. Usually on Saturday nights Louis drags Liam out for a few drinks so when he received the message a few minutes later with detail of the night’s plans, he was not shocked.

 

***

Zayn had re-read the message that he had it memorized. It bothered him that one man could make him feel so inferior about his job. He has had bad reviews before but this one seemed to bother him more than the others. It was different for a journalist to say bad things about him but here was a guy that followed the fashion world and still he felt Zayn was not good enough.

 

“Zayn you need to chill out,” Harry spoke softly beside him. “I just don’t understand Haz why he feels that way.”

 

“You don’t know him so his opinion should not matter all that much to you. The fashion world loves you. I love you,” he said, “In a friend type of way you know.” Zayn turned his head to see Harry’s dimpled grin. He countered by giving him his best pout. “You know you are not my type,” he laughed. “Yeah you go for the posh dressed men with vibrant personalities.”

 

“You know it,” he chuckled, “You are too brooding for me.” This time Harry nudged his arm before leaning his head on his shoulder. “You are a great model Zayn. There is no denying that you were made for this crazy world. You rarely let anything bother you and it never shows when you have a bad day. So one guy doesn’t like you, it isn’t the end of the world.”

 

Zayn put his arm around Harry and placed his head atop the one on his shoulder. “I just wish I could change his mind and show his I am not as arrogant as he thinks.”

 

Harry popped up as fast as lightening. “I have a great idea! How about we drown your sorrows at La Vila tonight?”

 

“I like that way you think,” Zayn replied with a grin.

 

***

The music was blaring when Liam and Louis walked through the club entrance. Hundreds of people were on the dance floor moving to the hypnotic beat in the middle of the room. Tables and booths lined the outer walls of the club to provide people with a place to sit down when dancing became too much.

 

“Jack and coke?” A familiar voice asked from behind the bar where Liam was perched overlooking the dance floor.

 

“You know me too well Dani. How are you tonight?” He asked. “Oh you know just trying to keep the flow of alcohol steady.” She slid his drink towards him as he slipped her the money for the drink. “What brings you here tonight?”

 

“Louis,” he replied. “He has been here a lot lately. Well more so than usual. I keep seeing him with some curly haired bloke. Very attractive if I do say so myself.” She winked at Liam cheekily. “I never would’ve guess he would be your type,” he countered with a grin before laughing. “Any guy is my type anyway, I am pretty sure Louis is slipping him something if you know what I mean.” She winked which made Liam laugh because it was most likely true.

 

“Thanks for this Dani,” he held up the beverage, “I will be back for more in a few.” He left the bar area to look for an empty table and found one to the left of the bar. He sat down as his eyes scanned the crowd for his friend that left him as soon as they walked in. Liam noticed a few faces, many of which that worked with Louis. It was obviously a popular hang for Louis co-workers.

 

“Liam? Is that you?” The voice started from behind and materialized into a mop of curls. “Harry,” he got up and hugged the man. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just trying to let loose with Zaynie here,” he said pointing towards the man who was posted up against the railing watching the exchange. He took a big sip of the drink in his hand before nodding at Liam with a cautious smile.

 

“Oh,” Liam cleared his throat as Louis’ voiced rang in his ears. Harry may be coming tonight and if he brings Zayn you better be nice or I will delete your blog. Threats from Louis were never something to take lightly. He promised to be on his best behavior. “If you haven’t found a booth you are welcome to sit with me. I found one for Louis and I but he disappeared as soon as week walked in.”

 

He sat back down. Harry walked over to Zayn who had a short conversation before both of them joined Liam. He could not help but notice what Zayn was wearing. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Zayn looked great. Tight black jeans hugged his legs and his ass. He wore was a plain white shirt coupled with a leather biker jacket with a red plaid scarf around his neck. It all fit well together and looked great on Zayn. Liam wanted to smack himself for even thinking that.

 

“I checked out you blog this morning,” Harry nonchalantly said reaching behind Zayn to lean back. Liam about dropped his drink when he remembered that he did write a not so friendly piece on his friend. “You are a really good writer. Have you ever tried journalism?” Either Harry did not see the message about Zayn or he did and decided not to say anything. Either way Liam was thankful not to talk about it. “I have thought about it but most places want experience and I don’t have that.”

 

The two talked for a bit while Zayn sat quietly. It was surprising to him that the man would let him and Harry carry on a conversation without interrupting. At the show he had no problem in making himself the center but tonight it was different. It really unnerved him. “Did the party start without me? How dare you Liam!” He declaration made everyone at the table laugh. “Ah now don’t do the pouty face Lou,” it was Harry. “What are you going to give him if I start young Harold.” He wagged his eyebrows seductively towards the man. Liam made a gagging noise which elicited a laugh from Zayn and a look from Louis. “I do not want to hear this response,” he remarked and got up, “I’m going to get another drink.”

 

“Get me a beer would you Li?” Liam nodded. “Would you mind getting me another crown and coke?” This time it was Harry who asked. “Not a problem,” he said and walked towards Dani’s side of the bar.

 

“Hey there Superman, what do you need?”

 

“I need a shot of something strong I don’t care what it is.” Dani came back with a clear liquid that burned when Liam swallowed. “Already having a bad night?” He nodded, “Something like that. Between having to be near a person I don’t like and Louis making sexual comments towards Harry I am going to need a lot of alcohol to make it through tonight.”

 

“Who don’t you like,” Dani questioned, “I thought you liked everyone.”

“I do most of the time. It is just this model that rubs me the wrong way. He acts so cocky most of the time, expect tonight. Another?” He held up the glass to her. “You know maybe that is just the way the media portrays him. Have you ever thought about that?” He had but still most of the media loved him so it did not fit. “I don’t know he was kind of a dick last night when I was talking to his friend. He just came up and interrupted our conversation.”

 

She listened to him vent about Zayn while she made drinks for some other customers. He was amazed at how quickly she worked but still kept up with their conversation. “I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe give him a chance? You never know maybe he could be a nice guy.”

 

“I don’t know. Well I guess I need to head back I am sure they are wanting their drinks by now.” He rattled off Harry and Louis’ drink orders and placed one for himself. She worked quickly and set them down before turning towards the person who had approached the bar. “May I have a Firefly and Coke?”

 

It was Zayn. “Here you go handsome,” Dani gave her sweetest smile as she handed him the drink. “Anything else I can do for you?”

 

“Um no thanks,” he replied shyly. That did not fit Liam thought. Why was an internationally famous model acting shy to a random bartender? He should be used to getting attention. “Do you need help getting those back to the table?”

 

“That would be great,” Liam replied and handed him a drink. They walked in silence for a moment then Zayn spoke up. “I don’t think I got to introduce myself to you last night. I’m Zayn.” He gave Liam a little smile that made his heart speed up involuntarily. “I know who you are,” he was thankful it did not come out terribly rude. He did not need Louis deleting his blog at all. “I’m Liam.”

 

“It is nice to meet you Liam.” He maneuvered the drinks and held out a hand for Liam to shake. He fixed the drinks so he could grab Zayn’s hand. It was soft and warm in Liam’s. He looked at Zayn and in the light his eyes were the color of fresh honey. Very beautiful he thought and they were staring at Liam. This is not good he chastised himself as slipped his hand from Zayn’s and started back towards the table before saying or doing something he may regret.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Louis giggled into Harry’s neck as he told a joke in his ear, it wasn’t that funny and hell Louis didn’t remember it a minute after but harry’s general presence made it all worthwhile.

 

 _What were the two of them anyway?_ Louis thought, are they friends, are they in a flirtantionship. It’s killing Louis not to know, and he notices that Harry doesn’t clear up on the matter. This model will be the death of him, he swears.

 

“Alright alright” Harry says, smiling at Louis, His eyes gleaming with joy, dimples appearing around the mouth. It’s not that Louis doesn’t see them often, it’s just every time he sees them. It’s like wow. 

 

“I used to go fishing with skrillex, but he kept dropping the base” Harry told Louis, or tried to. He couldn’t keep from laughing every time he tried telling the joke. It wasn’t even funny, but everything Harry said was cute and Louis couldn’t help but laughing.

 

“That joke was stupid, you can’t even tell jokes. You suck at them” Louis told the younger boy, making him laugh slightly

 

“Why did you laugh then?” he replied, Louis shrugged and chuckled 

 

“It was so stupid, but I had to laugh not to see your face turn into a frown. I'm a great friend like that" Louis told him, still laughing a bit

 

" _You're adorable"_  

 

Louis froze for a minute, he was definitely not expecting those words out of Harry's mouth and not directed to him. Not at all. I mean they make sexual advances at each other, but never ever would they call each other adorable. That's just way too far 

 

But on the other note, Harry found him adorable. _What did that even mean?_

Adorable in the friend way? Adorable in the more than friend way? 

 

 _God fuck this boy and everything about him. I'm so far gone_ Louis thought sipping his drink, quietly.

 

Harry looked at Louis expecting something back; obviously he didn't feel the same or was caught off guard by his words.  He didn't even want to say that, he wanted to say something else but "you're adorable" was first on the brain. 

 

It was the truth, but sometimes truth doesn't need to be heard. 

 

"Any ways, I think I've got a better joke than you" Louis spoke after a while.  Harry taking a mental sigh, hoping Louis would brush off the previous comments. 

 

Louis turned to face him, smiling softly at him. He was stunning, surprised Harry why he wasn't a model.  His cheekbones were almost as defined as zayn's, his smile was a warm one. His eyes shined whether they were in the dark or light. His lips looked kissable and his body, don't get Harry started on Louis body. He just wants to hold him tight and be able to call Louis his 

 

"So there was this tomato family running around the block as they always do. And the baby tomato was slow. So papa tomato went back and squished him and told him 'ketchup'" Louis laughed and all Harry could do is smile at him. 

 

"I can't believe we are telling jokes in a bar, getting drunk. This is something a couple of 13 year olds would do to be honest. I mean, since they are 13 they'd get drunk over soft drinks" Louis brought up, Harry nodded in agreement and smiled

 

"What you want to talk about, or do?" He asked Louis, who pursed his lips in thought. Tapping the glass 

 

"I don’t know, but at least something that doesn't involve more of your lame jokes 

  

"Hey, I was not the one who laughed at them. And your joke was pretty lame as well if I'm being honest" 

 

Louis placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt, gasping. Making Harry laugh 

 

"How dare you say my jokes are lame? I have you know the other models laugh at my jokes. See here comes one right now" 

 

Louis pointed towards zayn, who was walking with Liam towards the table. The two sat down next to each other, Louis and Harry on the other side 

 

"Did you get me my beer, I drank it all, and I'm not even tipsy"  

Louis told Liam waving the empty bottle in front of his face. Liam rolled his eyes playfully and pushed the glass out of his face. Handing him his beer and Harry his crown and coke

 

"Liam I'm stealing your best mate" Harry said, chuckling and pulling Louis closer to him. Louis cheeks flushing red. 

 

"Zayn do you mind if I take Harry?" Louis asked, Harry's arms wrapped around Louis. They seemed never to move and if they didn't, Louis wouldn't mind. 

 

Hell, he doesn't mind all of this. The whispering in the ear, the jokes and drinks, even Harry calling him adorable. He never knew what love at first site was till he met Harry and now this boy was on his brain all the time. Whenever there was a show, Louis would make sure Harry got extra time because he was Harry and he prays Harry feels the same.  

 

"Would you two stop flirting? Romantically disgusting. Gross" Zayn said, sipping the drink, Harry loosened his grip on Louis.

 

"Actually for once zayn said something smart. You two are romantically disgusting. Have you guys hooked up ever?" Liam asked, the two of them sitting up straight and shaking their heads fast. Louis clearing his throat coughing 

 

"No not at all. I mean-" Louis started but was cut off 

 

"No we have never Liam. We are just friends" 

 

_Oh, alright._

 

Louis nodded in agreement and fake smiled 

 

"I think I'm gonna go get myself a drink and then head on to that dance floor. It's calling my name" 

 

He slid out of the booth, Beer bottle in hand. Harry feeling so dejected 

 

"I'm gonna go with him. You know make sure he doesn't get way too drunk" Harry slid out and walked towards the same way Louis went. 

 

Liam chuckled slightly, Zayn looking towards him 

 

"They are so in love with each other. It's blatant" Liam said, zayn smiling. He probably forgot zayn was there. This was zayn’s chance to change his mind

 

"Why can't they just admit that there are feelings there" he added, Liam snapping his head around to look at zayn 

 

"I don't know; probably think the other doesn't feel the same. Which isn't true. It doesn't take a genius not to see it. Obvious you are not a genius and you see it" 

 

Zayn stopped smiling and looked at him, actually a bit hurt. He's seen the insults online, but never Liam has had the guts to insult him to his face. He came out to have a good time and honestly he's feeling so attacked right now. 

 

"That was uncalled for you know. Un needed as well" Zayn said softly, gripping the glass tightly like he wanted to break it.  _If looks could kill  
  
_ “Me not calling you a genius or implying that you are not smart. Because either way it insults you and im totally cool with that” Liam informed, sipping his drink. Zayn stared him down, it’s his night out. Kill him that his best friend has a crush the size of Europe on liam’s best friend.  
  
“Liam what have I done so wrong that im your worst enemy. This is the first time we are actually talking. All I have done is do my job the best I can, sue me. It isn’t my choice whether I close or not, it’s a fucking honor. Whatever idea you have about me, keep it all you want.” Zayn said angrily, slamming his glass on to the table and getting up. He was going to walk home, whatever it took to calm down. He probably wouldn’t act like this without a drink in his system but he came out to get his mind off him and he is a mood killer  
  
“By the way, when Harry asks where ive gone, tell him the whole story” Zayn told him, angrily storming out. He just didn’t get why Liam could be so rude to him for no reason, no reason at all.  
  
                                                                                                                                     ***  
  
  
  
He reached his apartment, closing the door and throwing his keys on to the counter. Zayn spotted his laptop sitting on the couch. He wanted to continue messaging Liam, if that’s the only way Liam would even speak to him in a respectful manner. On the other hand, after the way he was treated today. The hate that liam has for zayn might be mutual. He contemplated whether to message liam or to be really petty and hate liam as well.  
  
 _But that wouldn’t stop from Liam’s hateful and half true posts about him on tumblr  
  
_ Zayn wouldn’t quit being a model and Liam wouldn’t stop analyzing fashion shows. They are only going to ask Zayn to do bigger things and Liam is just going to get more followers, it’s inevitable and that is what’s _killing_ zayn is now.  
  
He grabbed his laptop hesitantly, signing in and staring at Liam’s blog, the “ask” selection teasing him.  
  
“God, I need to stop being such a fuckboy” Zayn said clicking ask, his fingers resting on the keyboard. Before typing a simple message  
  
“I totally agree honestly. Zayn malik is that great” he typed, maybe this some deep rooted self hate inside him. But he finds it easier to type out insults then to type out that “zayn is amazing”. He clicked send and sighed deeply, Refreshing Liam’s blog once, before closing his laptop. Harry won’t be home for like an hour. Its only 11:30, these are the times people go to the clubs not _leave_ the clubs  
  
He opened his laptop again, hesitantly. After tonight, who knows what Liam would say? Zayn typed in “thenovagentleman.tumblr.com” and hit the enter button. Liam had a new post, he answered zayn’s ask.  
  
 _That quick?_ Zayn questioned before reading it. He has to say, out of all the messages and posts about zayn or to zayn, this one might kill him  
  
“Anon, you wont believe what he did to me today. Come off anon, and I’ll tell you. –L”


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn sat there and stared at the screen re-reading the reply. Liam must have had tumblr on his phone because as far as Zayn knew he was still at the club with Louis and Harry. That was not the part that bothered him the most it was that Liam wanted him to come anon. He did not know if he had the courage to do that. Liam had already snapped on him once tonight and he was not looking forward to that again. It was far from pleasant. 

He made the conscience decision to sleep on it and think about the pros and cons of making an account to actually talk to Liam. 

Fuming was the only word to describe how Liam felt seeing Zayn walk out. He saw Louis and Harry huddled up on the far end of the floor having a discussion about something. He could only imagine what it was about but it looked serious. He pushed that from his mind as he replayed that confrontation with Zayn. 

Zayn did have a point about them never talking. The Liam he always comes off like he is better than everyone around him. He cannot stand when people act fake. That is how he sees Zayn. 

It isn’t my choice whether I close or not, it’s a fucking honor.

Liam did not understand what made him say that. He had never once mentioned anything his excessive show closing. A red flag went off in his mind. How did he know that Liam hated that he had been chosen to close almost every show he had been a part of recently. It did not make any sense to him at all. It was then that his phone got a notification. He unlocked his phone and saw that he had another anon message. 

The message was pertaining to Zayn once again. Liam suspected that it was the same person sending that messages about Zayn. He wished that whoever it was would come off anon so they could share their hate for Zayn together. Maybe he would get a new friend out of the whole thing. 

“Where is Zayn go?” Harry said as he and Louis slid back into the booth this time their hands linked together. He raised an eyebrow at Louis, silently questioning what he saw. Louis just smiled which confirmed to him that him and Harry had obviously figured out that they two of them liked each other. Maybe there was hope out there for himself after all. If crazy, spontaneous, and vivacious Louis can find someone he could too. 

“Um, he mentioned something about not feeling well and decided to go home,” he lied. There was no way that he was telling Harry or Louis what really happened. Especially since he was not all sure himself about why Zayn just stomped off after telling him off. 

“Huh that isn't like him at all. He always tells me where he is going even when he is sick.” Harry looked a little put off. It made Liam feel even worse for lying to him. He could not stand it anymore he got up and announced that he was walking home and left the crowd and music behind. 

It was a nice night to walk around the city. It was not humid or too hot and the city was still full of life, just the way he liked it. The club was only a twenty-five minute walk home which would give him plenty of time to think about Zayn. 

“Ugh,” he sighed. Zayn was taking up far too much time in his mind. 

I just don’t understand how he knew, he thought. The question kept repeating the whole walk back to his apartment and he had not come up with a plausible answer. By the time he unlocked the door he was good and tired. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep thinking about honey colored eyes and defined cheekbones. 

***  
“He did what!” 

“I already told you,” Zayn groaned. 

“I know but what an ass!” Harry was livid and took out his phone to text Louis about Liam lying to them. 

“No, no please don’t text Louis. It is fine now. I am not that angry anymore.” 

He was not lying exactly. He was not angry but he was still hurt by his actions and words. Who would not be if they were insulted by being called a dumb model? Zayn was not dumb. He was still trying to decide whether to contact Liam as himself of not. It weighed on his mind all night and when he awoke to a brightly lit room by Harry jostling him. 

“Where were you just now?” 

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“You completely spaced out there. What were you thinking about?” Harry inquired.

Reluctantly he retold his friend about what happened when he got home from the club and how Liam wanted to talk to him. 

“I don’t know Zayn. Maybe you have taken this too far. You wanted to get him to change his mind but I am not so sure you can anymore. Not after what he did to you last night.” 

“I know but maybe if he knew it was me he might feel differently.” He mumbled hopefully. “We have only sent a few messages though so it isn't like I can change his mind in a day.” 

When Harry left to meet up with Louis Zayn got out his laptop and opened Liam’s page. He had gotten an idea to try and get to know Liam a little better while still on anon hoping he could make him see that Zayn was not dumb or full of himself. 

He typed up a few random questions and sent them to Liam but signed them –M so Liam would know they were from the same person. He wanted this to work. The questions ranged from favorite movie to the best piece of advice he had been given. He put his laptop away and told himself he would keep busy for the next few hours before he checked the answers. 

 

It was dark in his apartment but the movement next to him told him that he was not alone. Lips pressed gently against his neck eliciting an unprecedented moan from him and a strong hand started to fumble with the bottom of his t-shirt trying to remove the fabric. He obliged and helped the hands take his shirt off before throwing it on the floor. The feel of the stubble against his skin made his blood pump wildly throughout his body. Kisses went lower and lower until they got to his collar bone where a mark was being sucked on to his skin. He pulled the body on top of him so he could feel skin and get the friction he desperately was craving as the kisses continued. 

Liam grabbed the bottom of the stranger’s shirt and pulled it over his head. He could barely see the body but he could tell the skin and hair were both dark in color. He ran his hands up the person’s back then raked his fingers over his chest stopping to pull gently at his nipples. The sound that the guest made sent shivers up Liam’s spine. It was heavenly and he pulled his hands away from his chest to relieve some of the pressure under his shorts. 

“Let me do that for you,” a sultry voice in the darkness said. He playfully swatting his hands away and began to unclothe his very hard dick. When the hand touched him Liam could only groan at the sensation. “Like that do you?” The voice said again as he whispered in his ear before likely the shell and slowly moving his hands up and down Liam. 

The strong hands moved faster and twisted the way that Liam loved and did to himself while he was in the shower most days. It was evident that the stranger could tell that he liked it because he kept up the pace that was quickly bringing him to the brink of orgasm. “I’m so close,” he moaned as a thumb ran across his tip. “Come for me Liam,” whispered the husky voice in his ear. “Do it Liam, come for me.” The words pushed him over the edge and he saw a bright light. 

Wiping his eye he noticed that the sun was shining through his window. He sat up and noticed that there was no one in his bed beside him. “It was a dream,” he said out loud to no one. He realized that his shorts were sticking to him and cussed as he got out of bed to change. 

Placing the soiled shorts in the basket he went to the bathroom to clean himself off. I can’t believe I had a wet dream. Shaking his head he finished and grabbed his phone off the charger going to the kitchen to make some coffee. He went through his emails while it was brewing seeing that he had about ten messages from the same anon. Each was a different question trying to go to know him. It was strange but he felt compelled to answer them right away. It was nice to answer questions about himself from time to time. After making his coffee he sat down at the table with his computer to answer all the messages but starting with M’s. 

***  
Cleaning the house was tedious. All he wanted to do was check on Liam’s blog. It had only been an hour since he sent him the questions but he wanted to see if Liam was awake. 

“Fuck it,” he tossed the cloth aside and strolled in the living room where his laptop sat on the coffee table. He pulled up The Nova Gentleman only to see that his messages had been posted. He heart leapt as he went through his answers. 

The best piece of advice I have been given is take criticism constructively, not personally and see it as an opportunity to improve yourself. –L

Zayn read the words in shock. That was really good advice and something that he had wish someone had said to him when he entered this business. Who would have thought the best piece of advice he would get in his life would come from someone who essentially hated him. He could not help but laugh at the irony. 

That is some good advice you were given. I wish someone had told me something like that sooner. –M

He could not resist in replying to that. Almost immediately came a reply. 

Pretty sure a teacher at Uni told me that. Maybe it will help you in your life like it has me. –L

Zayn sent another few messages asking questions and every time Liam replied right away. It was like he was waiting on Zayn to send him questions. It made him smile and that is how Harry found him that afternoon, sitting on the couch with the computer in his lap. 

“What are you doing?”

“Oh hey I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“You have a smile on your face. Why is there a smile on your face?” 

“What are you talking about,” he asked.

“The look on your face I haven’t seen it in a long time. What happened while I was out?” 

“I may or may not have been messaging Liam all day,” Zayn confessed and watched Harry’s face come to realization. 

“Wait you told him it was you and he is okay with that?” 

Shaking his head, “No I have been anonymous but we have been talking since this morning. It has been a lot of fun. We have talked about a lot of things. He seems like he would be pretty cool.” 

“This has to stop Zayn.” 

I do not think I could draw a stick figure to save my life. So painting a mural for a school would be out of the question for me. But that is cool that you did it to help raise money for them. –L

He growling stomach told him that is was time to get up and make him some lunch. He looked at the time and saw that it was a little after four. Well maybe dinner then and placed his computer on the couch and got up. 

He was happy. Talking with M had been fun and he had laughed at some of the responses he gotten. M seemed to be smart and fun. He could tell by the he had worded things. Liam had learned that M was his age and had a job that kept him busy but he liked it a lot. In his spare time he painted and loved to help out charities all over the world. Liam thought it was nice of him to do that and admired him for taking time to help out other people in need. 

Making his sandwich did not take long so he was back in front of him computer in less than ten minutes. He did not want to waste any time getting back to talking to M. He could not help but be a little disappointed when there were no new messages from him. He finished his sandwich without clicking the screen. It was a miracle for Liam not to check it but after his placed the dirty dish in the sink he all but ran back to the computer. 

He saw the red one over the mail box and smiled. 

The kids loved it. I got a call from the school recently and they want me to do another. –M

Liam was enjoying the conversation so much. It had been a long time since he had fun answering messages. 

I really wish you would come off of anon so we could talk in private. You seem really cool. –L 

Mission accomplished Zayn thought when he saw Liam post their latest encounter. They had been talking all day. Harry had left long ago but not before telling Zayn that he needed to end this thing with Liam. He did not think it was a good idea for him to continue to message on anon. He told him that he should either stop or come clean. He did not know which he wanted to do. 

He hated to admit it to himself but he really liked talking to Liam. He had a good sense of humor and was compassionate about his blog which Zayn liked. Having to stop talking to Liam did not seem like a good idea then. The only thing left to do would be to tell him the truth and that scared him shitless. There was no telling how he would react but he typed out a message slowly. 

I am not sure you would like that. I don’t think you would like what you find if I came on anon. –M 

Liam was perplexed by the message. Why would he not like M? They had a lot in common and he really wanted to talk more so there was not a problem. 

Oh come on I really want to talk to you –L

He really hoped that M would come off anon. Excitement soared through him when he saw the red one appear. 

I have a better idea. How about we meet up in a hour at Java Jones on 4th and Canary and you will see. –M

Zayn had no clue why he did that. There was no way Liam would be up for meeting who he thought was a complete stranger. It was a risky move but Zayn knew that he wouldn't believe him if he told him it was him over the internet. People pretend all the time they are someone else. This was no different. 

Alright I will meet you there. –L 

Zayn felt bile rise in his throat when he saw the reply. He was nervous to say the least. Now he had less than an hour to get ready and meet Liam. 

Liam walked in the coffee shop ten minutes early. His heart had been racing the entire time he got ready making his finish in thirty minutes. That was good for him too and he still looked presentable though. He decided to order his coffee and find a table that was away from the counter. The place was not packed at all. Just two couples towards the windows of the shop were there. It would be obvious to M that he was the one he was meeting. 

He texted Louis telling him where he was and that he did not want to go out that night. Louis was curious and asked him what he was doing. Liam gave him a quick rundown of him day. He was so engrossed in his conversation with Louis he did not hear the coffee shop door open and someone order. 

“Is this seat taken?” The voice was far too familiar for his comfort. When his eyes looked up from the phone he saw a pair of caramel colored eyes staring at him. The face was beautiful and had high cheek bones that people constantly talked about. And the man was dressed as if he had come out of an advert. Liam gaped at the man holding the chair in front of him. 

"Holy shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guy enjoy the back to back updates!! This chapter was so fun to write. -B 
> 
> Kudos/comments always nice to see!
> 
> Hey! Follow us on tumblr
> 
> Creative writings: [Zoulily](http://zoulily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> eloquent_hallucination: [Midnight-Descent](http://midnight-descent.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to get to you guys. Real life has gotten in the way. My co-author Creativewritings has decided to step away from the story a bit since school is starting and she wants to focus on her course work. This does NOT mean the story is on hiatus however. I am going to continue it to the best of my ability with her wonderful idea. I hope that you continue to read the story as I am having a great time writing it. I am going to try and get the next chapter out within the week. 
> 
> ENJOY! 
> 
> -B Xx

“You have “You have to be fucking with me here?” Liam asked incredulously as Zayn reclined in his chair, his smirk wide. Liam just couldn’t fathom how someone as nice, elegant as M could be someone as trashy as Zayn. Wait… his memory began working overtime trying to piece together the pieces.   
  
M? As in Malik? Oh good god, how could Liam be that oblivious. Granted that It could stand for Matthew or Mark, but like how could he ignore that it could also stand for Malik. Also, how did Zayn manage to sound so nice? Why was he on Liam's blog? How long had he been reading what he posted? Suddenly he felt very vulnerable knowing that Zayn had in fact been reading what he wrote.   
  
Why did Zayn sound like the greatest person in the world to Liam. Why did Liam even find him attractive? The world was crumbling apart at his finger tips and he has Zayn motherfucking Malik to blame for all of it. “Nope Liam, It’s me in the flesh. I’m M. How do you feel that I’m actually a good person? Hm?” Zayn told Liam cockily, stressing on the "hm". Liam wanted to choke the living daylights of Zayn and just leave him there, how could someone like “M” be Zayn. Zayn has to be lying, It’s Harry playing a prank and he set Zayn in to mess with him.   
  
“That is a stupid thought” Liam whispered to himself as he saw Zayn take a sip of his drink.  
  
“I thought you would be at least a bit smarter than this Liam. I mean to meet up with an assumed stranger out of the blue, that’s risky Liam” He was fucking taunting him and it was getting on Liam’s last nerve. He would really, really want to punch Zayn and just leave. Liam did have to admit that Zayn made a valid point which made him want to punch him even more. He didn't not want to give him the satisfaction of being right.   
  
“Hello? Liam? Hello? Did you hang up? Did I just hear Zayn? I hope you two aren’t fighting, I’m in your house, I can delete your blog. Why are you with Zayn? Are you two hanging out? Oh Harry says Hi!"  
  
Shit, He didn’t hang up with Louis. He was too invested in Zayn to even realize his phone was still on the call. He clicked disconnect and placed his phone on the table, placing it so he wouldn’t see the texts that Louis would undoubtedly be sending him for hanging up. Maybe if he closes his eyes tight, he would wake up to Louis in his home cooking up a large mess and waiting for their night on the town. It may be stupid but he tries and he shuts them tight, closing out the world.   
  
“Babe, I’m still here” Fuck.   
  
“What the hell do you want from my fucking life Zayn. What do you want?” Liam growled at the raven haired boy, Zayn raising an eyebrow before chuckling. That’s when it clicked. It was all a fucking prank, all of it. But it still did not add up in his mind. What would they gain from messing with him?   
  
He definitely isn’t M, he was just made up. That isn’t the M that Liam would have grown to love. Do Liam actually having feelings for Zayn? hell no it wasn't possible. This is a cocky asshole named Zayn Malik who thought it would be funny to play a prank on innocent Liam and trick him into thinking Zayn was a nice guy. Liam could not stand the thought of Zayn Malik even more now that he play this stupid trick.   
  
“Seriously? Do you think this is funny? I honestly thought whoever M was was someone greater than you. He was cool and we had a lot in common. Only someone like you would pull this type of shit. Was everything you said online a joke? I bet you are and Harry are getting a right good laugh at this. Huh? Way to fuck with someone's emotions.” Liam questioned, he was fuming with rage. He could not even wait for a reply so he turned around and walked out.   
  
Liam slammed the door to his home, to see Louis with his tongue down Harry’s throat. "Ugh," love is gross and disgusting and these two were the worst affected by it.   
  
“Louis hey you, come up for a breather will you?” Liam yells angrily as Louis and Harry jumped apart from each other. Louis’ face red with embarrassment as Harry kept his hands steady on Louis’ waist. “Sorry Liam, uh how did things go with zayn? Harry swore he heard him in the background of our call”   
  
"I don't know what kind of game you are Zayn are playing at but it needs to stop. I don't know why you thought it would be cool to make me start liking a guy only to find out he is not real! What was there to gain from the two of you pretending to be some amazing guy! I have feelings too you know!"   
  
Louis mouth gapped open. It took a lot for Liam to snap and Louis had only seen it on other occasion. "Hold up!" It was Harry. "Yes I sent the first thing but that was only because Zayn didn't have to guts to confront you himself. Zayn reads your blog everyday to see what you say about him and it gets him so down. He just wanted to know why you felt the need to test him down every chance you get. I was worried about him talking to you but Zayn wanted you to know the real him so maybe you would stop hating on him so bad." So it was not a joke. It could have started out that way but Harry did not seem to be joking at all. It did not make any sense still. "He has been reading everything you write about him and he thought that if you found out he is a normal guy you would stop hating on him so much. So don't you dare blame this on me!" He could tell that Harry wasn't lying. He wore his emotions on his sleeve so to see his reaction sent Liam back a few paces.   
  
"I don't understand," he whispered and leaned against the wall. "M was so great. We have a lot in common. How can it be him?"   
  
"Maybe he isn't the asshole that you thought he is." It was Louis' turn to speak. It was soft and comforting. He felt Louis wrap his arms around his shoulders and pull him in for a hug. "Maybe you should give him a chance and I mean a real chance to get to know Zayn. He isn't that bad." Harry added once Liam stopped hugging his friend. "He tricked me. Why should I give him a chance? He made me think that we had stuff in common. There is no way we have anything in common. He was just tricking me to make me look stupid I'm sure so he could tell all his little model friends. I refuse to be so stupid to fall for it again."   
  
"He isn't like that Liam," he heard Harry yelled as he walked to his bedroom and shut the door.   
  
Liam woke up with a pounding headache. He did not remember drinking but by the look of his night stand he had opened his secret bottle of Fireball and most of it was gone. It was not going to be a good day. Thoughts of Zayn sitting at the table soared through his conscienceness. Apparently the alcohol was bad because he still remembered what had happened.   
  
Getting up out of bed was a task in itself. With the room spinning and clouded vision he stumbled into the bathroom attached to his room. "You look like shit mate."   
  
"What do you want Louis?" He groaned as he splashed cold water on his face. "I had to come make sure you were alive. You got pretty wild in here that I wasn't sure you would wake up." Concern laced his voice as he spoke.   
  
"I don't even remember opening the bottle let alone drinking it," he replied. "I just wanted to forget yesterday ever happened. It started out so good and ended, well it ended pretty shitty."   
  
"Well I can't believe you actually met someone after talking to them for a little while. What were you thinking Liam? I am glad it was Zayn and not someone else."   
  
"You sound just like Zayn," he mumbled and went to lay back down on his bed to settle the spinning. "At least one of you had sense." Louis left him to wallow in self pity for the rest of the day. He slept as much as he could trying to stop the hangover and also trying to forget Zayn ever existed. His dreams had other plans. Every time he closed his eyes he had caramel irises staring back at him. It was like those eyes were searching for something deep within him.   
  
Eventually Liam got out of bed and took a shower hoping to clean all the alcohol from his body. He felt slightly better getting out but his head was still hurting. No matter what he did, his thoughts always seemed to return to the model who had tricked him.   
  
He could not decide if he should be pissed off or hurt or happy. He was pissed. Who did Zayn think he was trying to trick Liam into thinking he was a good person. By his actions Liam hated him even more. They made him pull out his computer and log in to his tumblr. He had a lot of message but a few were not anonymous.   
  
_Zayn.Malik asked: Liam I want to apologize. I know I should not have tricked you but I wanted you to get to know me as a person and not someone you seem on the runway. I wanted you to know that I am not stuck up. –Zayn_  
  
Zayn.Malik asked: Please Liam give me a chance to explain myself.  
  
Zayn.Malik asked: Liam I know you are upset with me but please contact me either here or get my number from Harry I really want to talk to you again and explain myself and actions.   
  
There were a few more along the same lines that popped up. He read them all but did not want to give the model the satisfaction of a response and deleted them. He answered some of the asked to calm himself down. Thankfully none of them pertained to the model so he was able to forget Zayn existed for a little while. But it was short lived.   
  
Once he shut his computer down he sat at his desk thinking about how Zayn looked sitting there at the table waiting for him. Zayn was waiting for him and no one else. It sent a shiver down his spine at that thought. Zayn knew the whole time that he was meeting Liam, someone who did not like him and still he dressed up. He did look great in his black skinny jeans with a monochromatic tank and his signature leather jacket. And his hair was in a perfect quiff.   
  
“Ugh, now I know why I opened the bottle,” he said aloud even though he knew no one was there besides himself. Looking at the clock on the wall Liam noticed that it was time for him to head into work and rushed to get his uniform on before running out the door.   
  
“Man you made it just in time! I thought you forgot about your shift.” The voice belonged to Niall. A blonde haired, always happy, Irish man who worked with Liam at Ricatoni’s Italian Restaurant.   
  
“I almost did,” he replied to the blonde who bombarded him when he set foot in the kitchen. “Had a pretty crappy day and lost track of time.”   
  
“It is cool man no one noticed you weren’t early…yet.”   
  
Liam was one of the waiters that did the evening shifts during the week. He was normally cheerful and nice that people would request to be in his section. He was still angry about Zayn that he snapped on a young couple halfway through the night. All over that the spaghetti had tomato chunks in it.   
  
“Li, man what is up? I have never seen that before.” Niall cornered him after he after the couple left.   
  
“I told you when I walked in,” he expressed angrily. The look on Niall’s face dropped making Liam feel like compete shit. “Sorry Niall it is just my blog has invaded my life the past few days. And not in a good way.” He walked up to the blonde and hugged him. “Sorry for snapping at you.”  
  
“I could tell something was bothering you, I just didn’t know what. I have never seen you act like that the whole time we have worked here.” It was the truth Liam rarely brought his personal life into work. In truth his personal life was never anything exciting or dramatic so it was not hard to leave it at the door. “So you want to tell me what is going on or are you going to keep me guessing?”  
  
Liam was opening his mouth to begin the story when Rachel walked a customer to his section. Sighing he spoke, “I have to keep you guessing for a little bit looks like I have another table to tend too.” “I look forward to all the gory details soon!” Niall called out making Liam smile for the first time all night.   
  
He was still smiling when he made it to the table and noticed who was sitting in the chair. His mouth dropped as Zayn looked up. He looked as shocked as Liam did with his eyes wide and mouth in the same open position. “How did you know where I worked!” Liam remarked in a hushed tone clearly unpleasant.   
  
“I-I,” Zayn stuttered trying to find the words to say, “I had no idea you worked here Liam.”   
  
“Do you have to be so incessant? I don’t want to talk to you. You tricked me and made me feel stupid for liking someone I hardly even knew!” His voice escalating as he spoke.   
  
“Please keep your voice down,” Zayn pleaded.   
  
“Why should I?” Liam chuckled, “You didn’t ask if you could trick me and make me feel like an idiot. And now you are invading my work space!”  
  
“Liam,” Zayn begged, “Please lower your voice. I had no clue you worked here honestly.”   
  
He studied his face for a moment. It looked like he may have been telling the truth. The caramel eyes darted across the room trying to see if people were looking. Only to find the closest tables had heard their encounter. “Like I told you already, I am sorry for not revealing myself. I had a reason though. You would have never given me a chance had I tried to talk to you any other way.”  
  
“You’re damn right and I don’t have to talk to you now.”   
  
He walked off towards the kitchen where Liam spotted Niall talking to another waitress. He had seen the whole encounter. “Kristen can you get my table please I really need to go home.” Not waiting to hear her response Liam walked out of the kitchen into the alley.   
  
At the table Zayn sat there with his face in his hands barely registering when his waitress brought his order.   
  
“I don’t know who you are but you must have done something really bad to piss Liam off like that.” The voice startled Zayn. Looking at him was a bright smile and a blonde haired boy. “I’m Niall. So do you care to tell me what you did to my friend or am I going to have to beat it out of you.” There was no harsh tone behind the words and a laugh followed. Whoever this person was now at his table was not a threat. “Well I value you my face so I guess I don’t have a choice.” He tried to joke back but it fell flat. He had no energy to pretend he was happy. “For starters my name is Zayn Malik.”  
  
Niall’s eyes widened, “Oh.”  
  
“Yeah I figured you would say that.” He looked down at his hands hoping this Niall character was had found what he was looking for.   
  
“Oh no, you are not getting off that easy. Yeah I know your name but there are two sides to every story and right now I don’t know either side. So you better tell me what happened that made Liam walk out.” This time he was more persistent. Since Niall wanted to know the story, he would tell his side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly! Guys, I want to sincerely apologize for this taking so damn long! I was doing my student teaching internship and I did NOT expect it to take up my time like it did. I had zero free time from doing lessons plans and planning activities for two different grades along with doing internship projects not associated with my teaching. I am so VERY VERY sorry!! But here is the next chapter. 
> 
> I have a plan as to where this is going. I am thinking 2-3 more chapters before this is finished. I plan on starting on the chapter as soon as I post this. Hopefully within the week the next will be posted. I want to thank those of you that are still following the story. You all mean a lot to me. As for the new readers I hope you enjoy this next installment.

Chapter 7

More than two weeks had passed since Zayn and Liam last saw each other. Liam was distant and refused contact with everyone, even Louis. He took off of work because he did not want to risk running into Zayn by chance. The thought crushed him but he knew it would break him more. Niall called his phone at least five times a day which made him turn it off altogether after two day. The incessant ringing was something he couldn’t handle. He did not want to have contact with anyone. 

Liam did not do anything but eat, sleep or mindlessly watch TV. One night, Liam almost had broken his TV because Zayn showed up on the screen. He should have known better because of course the show was Entertainment Tonight and they always review his shows. Liam did not hear a word through his anger and threw a cup of cola at the screen. Right after that, he turned it off and went to bed not even bothering to clean up the mess. Needless to say he was pissed when he woke up the next morning because he was forced to think of Zayn while he cleaned up the mess he made. 

Liam was upset with himself for many reasons. He hated that no matter how hard he tried Zayn would always wind up in his dream when he closed his eyes. He swore he would feel his body beside him while lying in bed. When he opened his eyes and searched the room he noticed that every time he was alone. This did not help his mood. For the life of him he could not understand why he craved the attention of a bratty, self-obsessed model. 

Zayn was having as much trouble as Liam. Two photoshoots had to be rescheduled because they did not get any useable photos. Zayn’s head was miles away. The photographers were annoyed with him because he would not take any of their direction. His motivation to work was not there. Liam was constantly on his mind. He felt horrible for deceiving him. The last thing he had wanted to do was upset Liam and make him hate the model even more. Zayn was terrified to see what Liam had been saying about him since that night. He had no doubt that Liam had written some nasty things about the model but he could not be too upset since he did trick the blogger. 

All Zayn had wanted to do was to show Liam that he was just a normal person with an abnormal job. He was not thrilled about having his face and half naked body plastered on billboards and in magazines. It was a job though and it paid really well so he could not hate it all that much. He had managed to go out with Harry and Louis a few times but ended up in a corner of the club drowning his sorrows with a copious amount of alcohol. One night he had to be carried from the bar by Louis because he had passed out. He had not been invited to go out since, not that he really cared. He did not feel like doing anything since the night he had talked to Niall. 

The two had kept in touch over the last few weeks. Zayn had found out that Liam had not been back to the restaurant since that night. Not that he had tried to keep up with the man or anything. Niall had been gracious to Zayn when he had heard his side of the story. The blonde had been over to his place and tried to cheer him up with movies and take out. It was funny that out of the whole altercation with Liam, Zayn had acquired a new friend. He liked that Niall was not in the business so when they were together he did not have to pretend to be someone else. 

Niall had even come to one of his shows. While Zayn was obviously not on his A game it was still a good show and only a couple reporters really noticed the difference in his runway demeanor. They had written some nasty reviews but he just shoved then in the garbage after his agent had left. 

“I don’t know what happened to you Zayn, but you need to brush it off. Your career will be at risk if you don’t put whatever this thing is aside. One of the photographers decided not to reschedule and booked someone else. Whatever happened just cost you some money. Get over it.” Mark said sternly. 

His agent Mark was usually happy and upbeat. He had never had a reason to be disappointed with Zayn. He felt even worse about the whole Liam thing when Mark had left. 

It was his first night back to work since he had walked out on Zayn. He was reluctant but he was running low on money and had taken all of his vacation and sick days. He stood in front of the restaurant and starred up at the sign. He knew that he would be bombarded with questions once he set got inside and he was not looking forward to that in anyway. 

“Liam! Welcome back. Glad you have decided to come in.” It was his boss Henry. “I was afraid you were going to quit on me.” It was a warm smile from his boss that made him feel a little better. 

“No I wouldn’t do that Henry. I love this place, just been going through a rough patch I guess.” 

“Glad to see you back Liam,” he patted him on the back and left towards the direction of his office. 

He got hugs from everyone he passed. Everyone greeted him with smiles and little jokes about his absence but not one asked where he had been or why. Liam was thankful. 

“It is about time you show your face around here,” said a voice that came from behind but Liam knew instantly it belonged to Niall. 

“Nice to see you too Nialls,” he smiled at his friend. 

“I should be angry that you never answered any of my calls you know,” Niall’s voice was a little reprimanding but he could tell that he was not too upset. Niall was not one to let things bother him. Stuff just rolled off his shoulders. If Niall had been that worried he would have shown up at his place. Since that never happened he knew his friend was giving him the space and time he needed to recover.

“I know,” he sighed, “I really did not want to talk to anyone for a while. It is nice to be back though. I promise not to do that again.”

He had made a promise to himself a few days before to stop moping around and get back into the swing of things. It had made him angry that he let someone affect him in such away. He was sick of thinking about Zayn and how humiliated he was from the trick the model pulled. It took him a few days to clean up his house and called his boss asked to be put back on the schedule. 

“Alright then,” Niall grinned, “Let’s get this night started.” 

They were busy for a Monday evening so Liam had barely had any time to think outside of fulfilling order after order. He liked it that way. The busier they were the quicker it went by. Before he know it the last customer had left and the waiters and waitresses began cleaning up the floor and refilling the condiments on the tables. 

“Liam James Payne!” 

He spun around so fast he almost fell over. It was Louis and Harry coming at him with pissed looks on their faces. He knew it would do no good to run from them. His friend would   
follow him wherever he ran too. 

“We need to talk,” they chorused as they approached him. “Do we have too?” 

“Ugh,” Liam groaned to himself. He did not want to talk to them yet. He knew exactly what they were wanting to talk about and he was far from ready to address the subject. Heck he was not sure if he ever wanted to address the subject.

“Niall” he questioned, “would you please cover for Liam?” 

“Yes no problem guys. See you tomorrow Li.” He raised a hand in goodbye as Harry and Louis dragged him towards the exit. 

He was led towards a car that Liam assumed was Harry’s since he knew what Louis’ looked like. He got in and began sulking. “What do you want guys.” 

“Oh aren’t we chipper today,” it was Louis who replied with a very dramatic eye roll. 

“Where have you been mate? I have tried to call and see you so many times the past few weeks but you refuse to answer. You disappeared off the face of the planet and that is not like you. You haven’t even updated your blog.” 

All this time Liam had practically forgot about his blog. 

“I am worried about you. I have never seen you so out of sorts. Does this have anything to do with Zayn?”

Liam flinched at the name. A name that he had tried so hard to forget. It belonged to a perfect face that haunted his dreams every time he closed his eyes. The same face that tore him to shreds. 

He did not have to answer because the way Louis was turned around looking at him said it all. His best friend knew him well. They continued to drive and Liam zoned out as he watched the city flash by.

“It seems both of them are having trouble,” whispered Harry low enough that only Louis could hear. 

“Yea it looks that way. Liam has never acted like this before. Normally he will shut himself in his house for a week and watch tv and by Monday he is his happy self. This is something entirely different.” 

“Zayn has been off his game too. He has lost a few accounts because he can’t hide his emotions anymore. He hasn’t closed a show for two weeks. I have caught him in his room just laying there looking off into space. It is weird.”

At the mention of Zayn’s name Liam’s began listening to the two in the front seats. He was utterly shocked at what Harry had said about Zayn. Was Zayn hurting as much as he was over their argument? That couldn’t be true. He was a jerk who likes to mess with people because he is so beautiful and can do that. 

“I don’t think I have even seen Zayn so upset about anything. He normally does a very good job at keeping his feeling hidden. If I didn’t know any better I would think that Zayn had feelings for Liam.” 

His heart leapt from his chest unexpectedly. Part of him was jumping with joy because maybe there was a chance that Zayn liked Liam but on the other hand Liam was still pissed at Zayn for deceiving him. 

Zayn had been on his mind so much in the past few weeks that Liam was in a constant struggle about his feelings towards the model. Getting to know M had been great. They had a lot in common and it was very easy to talk to him. On the other side was Zayn. The model who Liam could not stand because he came off as extremely cocky. Trying to fit those two halves into the same person was hard for Liam. 

Looking out the window Liam had no clue where they were going. He had never been on this side of town before. It was nice but not flashy. Rows of townhouses line the road. Some were two stories but most were three with white trim. It was a nice place to say the least.   
“Here we are,” Harry spoke, “My humble abode.” 

So that was where they were going. Walking in the front door screamed Harry. It was well furnished with mahogany colored furniture. Each wall had paintings that were vastly different but fit together somehow. “This is a nice place Harry.” 

“Thanks!” The man beamed as he took Louis’ hand and walked into the living room area. Liam’s eyes dropped to their hands and felt a ache in his chest. He was jealous of what came so easy to the two men in front of him. He had seen them have a tiff but even after that they were still attached like two pieces of Velcro. 

He debated on sneaking out the door. After a minute he took a breath and walked into the room where Harry and Louis went. 

Liam tripped over himself when he walked into the room. There on a couch was the person who had broke him. He quickly regained his footing making sure he didn’t fall. 

“Hello Liam.” The voice was somber. He had not expected that. The raised a question, was he hurting too?  
“Zayn.”

“Well! I think we are going to leave you two to sort out your heartaches,” Harry said cheerfully. “Come Louis!”

Louis stopped by Liam, placed his hand on his shoulder. “Hear what he has to say before you get mad. You may be surprised.” With that the couple left leaving Liam alone with Zayn. This was going to be a long night…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments always nice to see!
> 
> Hey! Follow us on tumblr
> 
> Creative writings: [Zoulily](http://zoulily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> eloquent_hallucination: [Midnight-Descent](http://midnight-descent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
